


Happier (With You)

by DarkAlpha67



Series: The Road So Far [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is happy, F/M, M/M, Mention of Allison Argent - Freeform, Mention of Kira Yukimura - Freeform, Mention of Liam Dunbar, Mention of Theo Raeken - Freeform, Mention of the McCall Pack, No Stiles Stilinski/Lydia Martin, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Post-Episode: s06e20 The Wolves of War, Post-Season/Series 06, Post-Season/Series Finale, Pre-Relationship, Rambling, Spoiler for s06e20, Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate Friendship, Stiles and Malia finally talk, stiles is malia's anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: How I saw the ending of Teen Wolf happening which includes a small Stalia consolation , the Sterek love I wished to see and a shout of to all those who I wished was there.*“Scott told you to talk to me, didn’t he?”Stiles’ head snapped over to her, his mouth opening, the lie on the tip of his tongue but he saw the way she refused to look at him, the way her hands were curled tightly into fists.“Uh, yeah.” He nodded.Silence fell over them once more, the coldish breeze stinging his cheeks just a bit.“And you’re gonna tell me that there is nothing to talk about?”“No, actually I’m not.”





	Happier (With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Right so after that hard breaking episode... Can't believe there will be no more Stiles Stilinski in my life :( , but i just needed to address something things.
> 
> So here it is, my attempt to bring closure to the end of Teen Wolf.
> 
> *  
> Title by Ed Sheeran (the story is not based on the song, it's just that Stiles and Malia are happier with their significant other)  
> See End Notes for addition information.

There was music playing from his Jeep, the heavy bass sound of ‘We Own It’, drifting through the clear, open air.

All around, people were laughing and talking. He saw Theo, whom he was still weary about, talking to Liam. The new pseudo-member of the McCall pack was nodding with a bored expression on his face as Liam spoke with great passion, clearing insisting on something.

Though the changes that had clearly happened in his absence was a lot to take in, he knew he’d have the time to do just that but for now, he was happy to just sit there on the cliff in the Beacon Hills’ preserve.

Stiles couldn’t help but sigh as he looked around.

He missed them all. Take away the fighting and the impending doom he had faced for most his teenage years, there was something that he had gained thanks to all that. A pack.

People who fought for each other, people who looked after one another and was there for you in your time of need.

Which was why he really needed to talk to Scott about Theo Raeken who was only allowed to come with because he apparently ‘earned it’ thanks to Liam.

He thought back on the missing faces; on the kind, sweet Kitsune and the heroic, dimpled smiled huntress who weren’t here with them. He missed the light they brought into Stiles’ life, into the lives of everyone sitting here and the power and the courage they brought out and inspired in those who never felt strong enough…

From a fox who hated who she was, to the girl who fought alongside people she had been told to hate. From the irritating and annoying pupped eyed Isaac, to the wild cat who was Erica and the stoic, stone faced Boyd.

“Hey.”

Stiles’ head snapped to his right and the sadness faded, giving place for a smile to break out on his face. Sitting on the hood of his Jeep, he watched as Derek made his way over to him. He felt his heart tighten and skip and his stomach twisting in that funny way that only happened around the werewolf.

Derek turned himself around and leaned back up against the Jeep. His body pressed against the side of Stiles’ leg and the younger man had to fight the urge to shift closer, to toss his leg over Derek complete so the werewolf was between his legs instead of beside it.

“Beer?” Green eyes met his and Derek lifted a closed amber bottle to Stiles.

“Nah.” Stiles shook his head. “I’ve had enough.”

Which was a total lie, but he didn’t want any alcohol. He wanted a clear head, he wanted to be fully aware of everything happening around him so that he could remember this night.

He wanted to remember the large full moon as it hung in the air above them all, glowing down on his friends. He wanted to remember the large bonfire that illuminated the smiling faces of everyone, he wanted to remember the sounds of their mingled voices and the way they all spoke over each other, desperate to talk to someone either next to them or far away from them.

At that thought, he found his eyes drifting to the two lone figures sitting near the edge of the cliff, their backs to Stiles and their heads bend low together.

He felt his heart warm at the sight, joy filling him because he was happy. He was happy for them, for the fortune that fallen upon them. He was happy that they’ve found each other, that through all the bullshit and against the vicious current of the cluster fuck that was their life, somewhere they had met and clicked.

“You gonna talk to her?” Derek asked, his deep voice a low rumble.

Stiles nodded and then shifted off the Jeep to jump down. He turned around to face the werewolf, opening his mouth only to find himself at a loss for words. He didn’t want to leave. God no! He wanted to stay here and actually _talk_ to Derek but, he also wanted to get this particularly awkward conversation over and done with.

As if reading his mind, Derek closed his eyes in understanding and jerked his head to the right. “Go.”

Stiles opened his mouth again, raising his eyebrows but Derek only smiled, like _actually fucking smiled_ at him and he was tongue tied for a whole new reason.

Not wanting to look like an idiot, Stiles nodded his head and took a few steps back , only to stumble over his own two feet just one step in. He squawked and spun around completely, drawing the attention of the happy couple.

Their heads snapped over to him and he could see from the distance the smile that formed on his best friend’s face and the small shake of the head he gave but he always saw the way Malia’s once relaxed posture tensed.

Her back shot up and her shoulder dropped back as she stared at Stiles.

At the one act, Stiles, in that instant knew he had to talk to her… he had to tell her.

So with one glance behind him to a smirking Derek, he made his way over to them, wiping his hands again his jeans nervously. His heart pounded against his chest the closer he got and he saw her eyes drop to his thundering heart, her dark brows pulling together in that questioning frown she always wore when something bothered her.

When he got close enough, Scott said something to her to which she nodded before he stood up. Stiles eyed the way their fingers untangled slowly, both reluctant to let go. He felt a small pang in his chest at that but pushed it away.

“Hey man.” He said to Scott, trying to sound casual. “Get me beer, will you?”

Scott nodded eagerly, casting Malia once last glance before he walked away. Both Malia and Stiles watched as the True Alpha walked away from them, his vacant presence lingering in the air, leaving an awkward and tense cloud in his wake.

Malia turned to look out before her the moment Scott was far enough and Stiles took that as his queue. He cleared his throat lightly and moved to the edge of the cliff, taking the empty space beside her, trying his hardest not to look down, not to think about how high he actually was and that was little shove will have him tumbling down the rough jagged edge, which will no doubt bust open his skull---

“Scott told you to talk to me, didn’t he?”

Stiles’ head snapped over to her, his mouth opening, the lie on the tip of his tongue but he saw the way she refused to look at him, the way her hands were curled tightly into fists.

“Uh, yeah.” He nodded.

Silence fell over them once more, the coldish breeze stinging his cheeks just a bit.

“And you’re gonna tell me that there is nothing to talk about?”

“No, actually I’m not.” He said firmly. Dark eyes flashed to lock with his and he continued, “we don’t talk and that was one of our biggest problems. We never said what we should have said and now… I want to say what I have to say, so that there is no worrying or questions in the future.”

Malia stared at him, waiting. The intensity of her stare made him slightly uncomfortable but he pushed through it, going over the mental list he had prepared the moment Scott had talked to him. He remembered the way Scott was hesitant to meet his eyes, the way he rubbed the back of his neck, clearly agitated.

“Okay,” Stiles took in a deep breath. “So, Scott told me about the anchoring thing and, I wanted to know if you’ve… found a new one?”

She shook her head, her eyes never leaving his.

“Okay, and that’s fine.” He tried to give her a smile but even he knew it looked forced. “If you’re okay with it… I don’t mind being your anchor. I never did. I mean, we had a connection and just because we aren’t together anymore, it doesn’t mean we don’t care about each other.”

“I know.”

Her voice sounded so soft, and vulnerable.

Stiles’ eyes softened and he reached out, the tension around them fading when Malia opened her hand without a pause. Their hold was strong and Stiles drew courage from it.

“Also…” He smiled at her, his lips spreading naturally. “I am so happy for you.”

At his words a wide grin broke out on the were-coyote’s face, her lips stretching from ear to ear.

“And besides,” Stiles turned his head and his gaze fell on Scott, whose eyes widened when they met Stiles’ before he spun around. Malia laughed beside him and Stiles couldn’t help but not join in as he shook his head sadly. “You’d be good for him.”

Sure, he had never thought of them together. Even after their break up, he had never seen that spark between them. And he suspected that once he was truly out of the picture, it gave way for something to grow between them, something that changed the way they saw each other.

And Stiles knew exactly what that was like.

“Like you for Derek?”

His smile dropped and his neck cracked from the speed at which his head snapped around. “What?” He squeaked out.

Malia only raised her eyebrows at him.

“What? No, that’s not… It’s not like that.” He shook his head and winced when he realized Derek could probably hear him. He tensed up his shoulders to force himself not to turn around, not to look behind him.

“I used to say that about me and Scott.”

“Scott and I.” He corrected automatically.

There was a pause.

Brown eyes bore into whiskey eyes and laughter burst forth between them. Stiles closes his eyes, feeling the lightness in his chest, the familiar blanket of content covering him as he and Malia’s laughter blended in together.

“You two better not be laughing about me.”

Still chuckling, Stiles tilted his head back, meeting the upside down face of his best friend frowning down at them both. He gave Scott a wide toothy grin before returning his head in the correct opposition, feeling a little light headed.

He turned to Malia and gave her one last smile. Her hand squeezed his before she left go and Stiles stood up, clapping his hands down on Scott’s shoulder.

“Thanks, dude.” He grinned as he plucked the beer from Scott’s hand.

He moved past them, his eyes falling on the relaxed man leaning against his Jeep, his hand stuffed into the pocket of his leather jacket, the other hanging on his side with a beer in it. He had his head tilted back as he stared up at the moon above them.

His green eyes looked paler, almost ghostly in the moonlight but when they dropped and locked with Stiles’ as the human drew closer, he saw the warmth in them and he saw the humor that was always vacant in Derek’s eyes during the early years of their… ‘frenemy…ship’.

Whatever, they had their ups and hell-level downs but, Stiles would never wish that he hadn’t met Derek Hale.

He wouldn’t even allow that thought to linger in his mind.

Stiles walked closer, coming to stop right in front of Derek, his gaze steady and determined, his heart pounding as he went through his mental check list, knowing the last and final item would be crossed out in the next minute.

“How did it go?” Derek questioned, casually lifting his almost empty beer bottle to his lips.

Stiles shrugged nonchalantly. “Better than expected.”

The werewolf hummed and his eyes flickered behind Stiles. Unable to resist, he turned himself, following Derek’s eye line just in time to see Scott lean over and press his mouth against Malia’s. A smile tugged on his lips and turned back around to look at Derek, who met him with a smile of his own.

“So…” He lifted his hand, offering his own beer. “That something you want?”

Derek reached out and took it out of his hand, their fingers brushing, sending a tinging shiver to rush up the length of his arm. “Yeah… with the right person.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows. “And have you met that… special someone yet?”

His heart was pounding against his chest, his mind was on the brink of shutting off and he knew that would mean his brain to mouth filter would be freakin’ useless. He bit down on his tongue, hoping and praying he hadn’t read the situation wrong, that he hadn’t seen something that wasn’t truly there.

He had done that once… God, he was practically known for seeing shit that wasn’t there.

“Yeah.” Derek’s strong voice broke through him and Stiles felt his chest rise as hope bubbled within him.

“Yeah?” He repeated like an idiot.

“Yeah, I mean any guy who’d lose a toe for me kinda holds a special place in my heart.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes when he heard the tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice. He took a small step closer. “I didn’t lose a toe.”

Derek smirked, pushing himself off the Jeep. “I seem to recall you screaming into my ear that 'your toe was off, your toe was off'. You also asked God to strike you were you stood and to put you out of your misery which was very inconsiderate considering I was carrying you.”

“I was in pain.” Their chests brushed.

“You were _a_ pain.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek. He saw the humor swimming and swirling in those green-grey orbs, he noticed the way Derek’s lips were tugging up into that cocky smirk, Stiles had only ever saw him flash once.

“You…” Stiles inhaled with great indignation. “Here, I am, planning to be all romantic and coy but you are just going throw shade at me every chance you can get, aren't you? Like seriously man, have a heart. Feel for my nervous pain and try and dig up some sympathy for the guy who is standing here, contemplating on whether he should pour his heart out to you and all you—“

A hand wrapped around his arm and tugged him forward. His throat tightened and the words he was in the midst of spewing out got stuck. He slamming his lips shut and huffed out a breath of relief.

“If I take you out when we get to Virginia, will you try and get your brain to mouth filter to function properly?”

Stiles pressed his lips together and shrugged.

A grin graced Derek’s Greek god features and he huffed out a small laugh. Stiles’ eyes flickered down, a strong desire builds up inside, urging him to do it, to close that small, tiny, barely-there distance between them and just plant one on Derek but then he flashed back to the night Derek carried him out that chaotic building, because yeah, he fucking carried Stiles out of danger.

He remembered Derek being there, rolling his eyes and sighing his signature harsh exasperated sigh, holding Stiles’ hand while the other laid firmly on Stile’s calf, taking away the blinding pain. He remembered being a little out of it and speaking a whole lot of crap but even through it all, Derek stayed there.

With a small smile, Stiles took a step back and moved to hop onto his Jeep. He felt Derek’s eyes on him as the werewolf did the same, his car sinking at the added weight. He felt his inside twist and flutter as he reached out a hand, palm up and he waited.

The seconds ticked up, the chilly breeze attacked his empty hand and then warmth coated it as a burning palm smoothed over his, as long fingers slipped through his own and he exhaled with relief.

His smile grew and from the far left he saw Scott and Malia turn around to look at them.

“So…” Stiles sighed out, turning to look at Derek with the most serious face he could muster. “I hope you know that I don’t do that whole fancy, candle light dinner thing.”

Green eyes bore into his. “Believe me, Stiles, I know. I’ve seen you stuffing your face with curly fries like it’s your only source of life.”

“You’ve seen me—When did you see me do that?”

Derek shifted and leaned back against his window shield.

“Derek? I swear to God, you better not have been stalking me or some shit.” Stiles started. “Oh! We are so talking about this because I do not need a boyfriend who’s standing in the shadows brooding and glaring at everything and everyone like they are doing something wrong. I thought you were past this! I know you are because you’ve been cracking some jokes, sure mostly at my expense but that’s something you can work on…”

As he rambled on, his joy and the over-whelming desire to scream at the top of his lungs that Derek Hale was taking him, Stiles Stilinski, out on a date made it so that he didn’t notice the smile playing on the werewolf’s lips, or the way the others were pointing at them, all grinning. He most certainly didn’t notice Scott digging into his pocket and waving a dollar note in the air to Lydia who rolled her own eyes and nodded, laughing under her breath.

He didn’t notice any of this, other than the feeling of Derek’s thumb stroking back and forth against his skin and the way Derek’s eyes was fixed just on him.

Though, he wished there were certain people here with them, people that shouldn’t have been taken, he was grateful for the road that led him this moment and for the events that changed the course of life he and Scott had been on.

And he was excited for the road ahead and the odd curve ball he just knew would come.

**Author's Note:**

> First, the whole pang of longing in Stiles when he saw Scott and Malia holding hands. Now when I wrote this, I immediately flashed to the scene where Malia was all sick and Stiles was comforting her and I remember the way she kept holding onto Stiles' hand even as he stood up and their hands lingered as he walked away.
> 
> So, I felt that although he is over her (clearly), he might still think about those times in moments like that because they did make each other happy, and I ship Stalia because of the beautiful relationship they had.
> 
> Any other questions or inquiries, feel free to ask.
> 
> * 
> 
> Also listened to Happier and Wait while writing this.


End file.
